All that we think is true
by Rosaline
Summary: We've been told that everyone in Slytherin is evil, what if they aren't. Harry and his friends must learn to throw out steriotypes ch 10 HAS DARK MARK, ch 13 now up!!! Fun train ride stuff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I do have one of my own in this story. Don't sue me. I don't have any money and besides anyone who has read any angles of fate stories knows that I'm an insane obsessive person so kick back, relax, and I hope that you enjoy the fic. Rosealine.  
  
Harry groaned as he and the other Gryffindors walked into their first potions lesson of the year. Maybe Snape was on their side now but by the looks he gave Harry, he doubted that anything had changed between them. Everything else had gone normally. They had already gotten into many fights with Draco and his crowd, one of which involved a food fight on the train and a detention for next Friday. Harry smiled at the fact that Draco still had a busted lip, but than again he still had a swollen cheek. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins stared at each other down, waiting for class to start. Snape stood at the head of the class, seeming to revel in the tension. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw that Snape was thinner and paler than Harry had ever seen him. Finally he took out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Algone, Mark." With that everyone turned around to respond promptly when his or her name was called.  
  
"Anther year that I have to try to make you understand potions, hurray for me." Snape began his yearly "pep-talk" quietly. He went on with the usual abuses and snide remarks, though fully aware that most of his class wasn't listening. "Now I have a surprise for all of you this year. This year I will be picking your partners for this class." The Gryffindors exchanged looks of pure terror, while the Slytherins gave each other surprised smirks. Snape began to partner everyone up, much to the Slytherins surprise, Gryffindor/ Slytherin. He put Draco with Neville, Hermione with Pansy, Ron with Crabbe and on and on, until he smiled "Potter you'll be with Yuy." Harry looked back just as the raven-haired girl looked up, the only emotion that showed was surprise in her multicolored eyes. Harry had never really noticed her. She wasn't with Draco's group of friends so she didn't start fights with him. She had purple streaks in her hair and her eye-color seemed to change with her mood. ~Do I even know her first name? ~ Harry thought to himself. Harry sighed. He'd always liked to think that he was an open-minded person, but now he realized that he'd never talked to someone just because they were in a house that he didn't like. He whispered this to Herm. and Ron, who looked back at the girl sheepishly, and said the same. Harry walked over to her with a smile and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I...."   
  
"Don't know my first name." She finished for him with a half smile. "It's Clarice. You know like Clarice Starling from the Hannibal books." As she said this she held out her hand. Harry smiled and shook it.  
  
"I just started reading that book. It's really good so far, especially for the purpose of freaking out my aunt and uncle." She was about to say something else when Snape started talking again.  
  
"Your first assignment will be to concoct a potion that will change hair color for a short time, THIS IS NOT A POLYJUCIE POTION. So don't use that formula, this is only for hair. You'll find the recipe on page 5 in your books. Well do you think that the formula is just going to appear on me, stop staring and get to work." Clarice shook her head with a small smirk as she opened her book.  
  
"What was so funny about that?" Harry asked as he did the same.  
  
"The trick with Snape is to not take him all that seriously when he's mocking you. Some of the stuff he's saying is funny. If you listen to him while he's rambling at the beginning of class than you realize that he makes fun of himself just as much. I know that he doesn't like you but not all of what his says is meant to you, there's Slytherins that he doesn't like too." She took out the needed ingredients. "I've made this before." She pointed to her hair. "I have mine so that it will fade out by the time I'm at my Muggle-school...."   
  
"Hold on you go to Muggle-school? You mean that your Muggle-born, than how did you get into Slytherin?" Harry asked   
  
"Only more proof that the Sorting Hat's on crack, Potter." Harry frowned at Draco, who was sitting at the table to the side of them. Draco didn't look up. "It has to be to put a Mudblood in Slytherin, especially her." Harry was about to respond when Clarice whispered  
  
"Don't. If you just ignore him he'll get sick of it and bother someone else."  
  
"You just let him talk to you like that?" Harry asked, getting angrier at the smirk on Draco's face. Clarice sighed but Snape choose that moment to check on them.  
  
"Very nice." Snape mumbled after searching for any mistakes in vain. Clarice smiled at Harry.  
  
"I go to Muggle-school via a time-turner that's also a portkey. I grandparents so they found away for me to booth just incase I sucked at being a witch. It's hard to do all the work sometimes, but I can usually manage. Though, it makes it harder for me to resist my...homicidal thoughts about certain people." She tilted her head toward Draco. Harry smiled.  
  
"If you ever decide to give in just tell me, I'm sure we could get a nice sized lunch mob going in no time." Clarice nodded just as the bell rang. Ron and Herm came over.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ron and this is Herm. Harry you ready to go?" Ron said with a smile after shacking Clarice's hand.  
  
"Yah, see you." Clarice nodded. ~Well I guess that he's not a self-centered asshole.~ Clarice thought.~ Good. I'm glade that we removed some masks today.~  
  
Thanks for reading this and please review, it does help the writing process. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter soon, sorry if this one was a little boring. Thanks and I'll writer more later. -Rosealine. P.S. If you flame me I'll just take them with me the next time I go to hell, I heard that there running short.  
  



	2. A little light on the subject

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't *sniffle* own anything Harry Potter, though I do have them tied up in front of me right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and don't worry Clarice is a dynamic character with many sides to her. That's what this chapter is for. Don't flame me, I'll just take them with me to when I go see Hades this weekend. Thanks and happy reading.   
  
Warning: Some of this takes place in the Muggle world. Sorry couldn't be helped.  
  
"I'm dead." Clarice moaned onto the bus seat. "Two failure warnings. One in Spanish and one in Science. Grammy and granddad are going to kill me."  
  
"Yah, and your granddad can use all those swords that he has." Ann said with a smile. Clarice sighed at her friend. Ann had just made it without a failure warning this quarter, not that she cared all that much. She wanted to go to a trade college so her grades in history wouldn't matter.  
  
"Oh, and I have training today." Clarice said, shuddering at the thought of training with two failure warnings. Her grandfather came from Japan, not only that but a long proud Japanese family, meaning he picked one person in the family to teach the old ways. "Why doesn't he pick one of the boys, like they had to in Japan?" Clarice had asked her grandmother when she'd been told.  
  
"Because he wants to teach it to someone who will appreciate it. You care about your heritage and you like to learn about it. Your cousins don't. So your not good at sports, I'm sure you'll do fine. How hard could it be to wave a sword around?" Her grandmother had asked. That was the last time that she asked her American grandmother on advice in Japanese matters.   
  
"Clarie, hon. Listen to me," Ann said "wear a helmet today or something. I've seen 'training' and I don't know about it...HAY! OH, YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN TYLER!"  
Clarice smiled as her friend run over to the seat with one of her other friends in it after he hit her square in the face with a spitball. After that Clarice didn't have time to worry about anything other than the "gorilla warfare" that had begun.   
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room and frowned at the girl who sat reading in a chair in the furthest corner of the room. She and Potter had become something like friends during potions classes. Not a good thing. He and the others hated her, but she was a Slytherin and they had to keep her as much on their side as they could. How was the question. He sighed and walked over to her.   
  
"I'm not going to be waving a 'go Gryffindor' flag at the match Malfoy, don't worry. I'm still for our house" She said before he could say anything to her.  
  
"What? Is that why you think I came over here..." He asked before she cut him off.  
  
"I know it is, or that it's something like it. Don't try to play games with me. If you really want to talk than sit down, but I warn you that my mind may not be the best to try to get into." He almost smiled but caught himself before he did.  
He walked back over to his circle of friends and nodded that they didn't have to worry. His circle was that of those from old wizerding families who he'd known since early childhood. There were others, those who weren't so well known in the room but they kept to themselves. The social groups stayed to themselves in Slytherin, you didn't usually mingle, but if someone did something to anyone who was in the Slytherin house than everyone banded together for revenge. That was the way it was. Slytherin was it's own little family; maybe it was dysfunctional, but they were a family all the same. Quidditch games were when that mentality really showed. It was shocking to see them all toghter before or after games. Talk went to there usual; how to win the Quidditch cup, who was doing what in the other houses, how to kill Harry Potter. (Hay I didn't say that everyone in Slytherin was just good or evil and besides Harry and Ron do the same thing about Draco.) No one noticed the time until it was almost four in the morning. ~Thank God we don't have classes tomorrow. ~ Draco thought. He'd have to think of something else to do all day.  
  
"So Mudblood how's Potter?" Pansy asked, as she got ready for bed.  
  
"Disappointed that he didn't get to kill your boyfriend, oh that's right Malfoy wouldn't go out with you." Clarice countered. She was way to tired and sore to have to put up with Pansy's antics tonight. Pansy stood, shocked at the sudden use of backbone. Much to her surprise Clarice didn't keep going on, choosing instead to lie down and shut her eyes. The other girls shrugged and did the same. As soon as the light was off Clarice opened her eyes and rolled over. She didn't close her curtains because she liked to know what was going on in the room around her. Her grandparents hadn't been happy about her not so wonderful grades but she was alive, sore but alive nonetheless. Grades were important to her grandparents; they wanted her to be able to make something of herself. She was going to have to show a great improvement before she would have any privileges again. She sighed. It wasn't just Muggle subjects that she was having trouble with, to her Transfiguration was a word that was interchangeable with hell. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, well they still didn't have a teacher yet. She sort of wished that Professor Lupin would come back. He'd never hurt a student and she didn't think that he would, and besides he'd been the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet. Moody had been amusing, but Lupin had the real talent and she respected that. Besides, who better to teach about the Dark Arts than a werewolf? He'd taken time to explain the material to any student who asked. Clarice sighed and forced herself to ignore the pain that she had and go to sleep.   
  
  
Thanks for reading this and please review. Sorry if it's still a little slow, but I have to finish laying the foundation here. Thanks again for all the input from the reviews from the last chapter. Finally I'm going to Williamsburg till next Sat, but when I get back I'll read any other suggestions and type up the next chapter. Again thanks and please review because it really does help.  
- Rosaline @-----)--------   



	3. A favor

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, though if it were up to me they would all be mine. Please don't sue me; I've spent any money that I might have had. Flame me if you want to, you just won't be invited to the barbecue :P.   
Now, on with the madness.  
  
Remus groaned from the couch. Sirus smiled as he brought him a cup of tea. "I think you're smashed." Remus frowned at Sirus.   
  
"It was that time of the month, Si. Besides how could I have gotten drunk?   
The only one who could have slipped me anything was... Sirus, you didn't."  
  
Sirus tried to look innocent than realized how much he was failing and smiled. "Awww, common Remus. I never get to see you drunk and besides you can't do so much damage when you're a tipsy werewolf." Remus pointed to the lump on his forehead.  
  
"Is that how I got this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes you bumped into the wall about, um" Sirus started to count on his fingers, while Remus took a sip of tea. "About 12 times and that's only when I figured that I should start keeping count." Sirus smiled doggedly at Remus who gave him an "I'm not amused" look.   
  
"Why do you have to stay with me?" Remus asked exasperatedly. "I mean couldn't you have stayed with someone else from the old group?"   
  
"There are very few of the old group left, Remus and besides you need someone to look after you. We all have some old demons to work through still, but you have the most." Sirus said suddenly serious.  
  
Remus frowned at him but before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door. The two men looked at each other Sirus than got up and turned into a dog. Remus slowly got up and called "Who is it?" He opened the door a crack than smiled. "Professor Dumbledore, come in." Sirus smiled at the kindly old professor.   
  
"Well how are the booth of you doing?" He asked as they all sat down. Remus shot a look at Sirus who smiled widely at Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" he asked Remus.  
  
"Nothing. How can we help you professor?" Remus asked, a worried expression on his face. Sirus' suddenly mirrored his.  
  
"Nothing has happened to Harry has it?"   
  
"Oh no, Harry's fine. His grades are up and he's only had.. six detentions this quarter. Yes they were all from Snape. Those two just can't seem to get along, it rather reminds me of James and Severus... but I digress. I have a favor to ask."   
  
"Just ask it and we'll help." Sirus said. Dumbledore smiled; glad to see the fire in Sirus' eyes.  
  
"I need a New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
He, he. Will Remus become the new D.A.D.A teacher? Will Harry and Snape ever get along? What will happen to Sirus if Remus accepts? Where am I going with this story? Will I ever get a life? We'll find out same bat time, same bat channel.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The bet

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anything but my character. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, as for the rest well the angles will weep for you. Please review, feel free to flame me I'll just use them to break out of the mental hospital.   
  
"What? Professor, I can't. The parents won't let me. You can't be serious." Remus stuttered.  
  
"I am, Remus. You were the best and the children need a teacher. If you don't I'm going to have to let Snape do it." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Remus, now you have to accept. We can't let Snape have his way; we've worked so hard to make sure that it would never happen, especially you." Sirus said with a smile. "Besides if you go than I can too and it'll be just like old times. We can torture Snape and we'll be able to look after Harry."  
  
Remus looked at the floor. "I don't know."  
  
"Remus, we need a new teacher. Please do it. You have people that you need to look after." Dumbledore said softly as Remus moved to the window. He looked outside and thought.  
  
"Alright. We'll go."  
  
"Yeeeessssss! We get to go back to school, hold on. Why am I excited about going back?" Sirus asked looking confused.  
  
"Because your not a student anymore." Remus said softly.  
  
"Yes that's it, now I can create chaos." Sirus said.  
  
"That never stopped you before." Remus said.   
  
"Don't patronize me." Sirus said with his head in his hands.  
  
  
"Sirus do you even know what that word means, Sirus?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"No, but it's a nice big word that word that Remus uses a lot so I uses it. He tells me not to patronize him and say ok but since I don't know what it means he usually winds up yelling at me again." Sirus said with a smile as Remus put his head in his hands.  
  
  
"WHAT? What is he doing here?" Snape demanded when he saw Remus sitting in Dumbledore's office with Sirus, in dog form, at his feet.  
  
"I've come to teach." Remus said simply.  
  
"I knew about you. I already argued with professor Dumbledore about you, what I want to know is why is he here?" Snape said as he pointed to Sirus. Dumbledore sighed as he sat down, knowing that this was going to be anther long agreement.  
  
  
Clarice smiled as she drummed her fingers against her desk loudly. Draco stopped arguing with Harry to glare at her. She smiled sweetly "What?"  
  
"You know what. You're making that irrating noise." He said through grit teeth.  
  
"What noise?" she asked as she drummed louder. She was mad at him because he'd been a prick all during potions class so far.  
  
"That noise." He responded angrily. Harry watched with a smile as Clarice continued.  
  
"Get some earphones than." She said. Draco was about to make anther comment when Snape came in breathing brimstone and fire. Harry smiled as he pointed to his muggle watch to Clarice who smiled when she saw that there were only five minuets left. Suddenly a big black dog came in. Snape groaned.  
  
"Professor, why is there a dog in our classroom?" Pansy asked.  
  
"He is professor Lupin's dog and I think he got out of his room." Snape said as he moved classer to the dog. The dog growled and appeared to look around the room. Ron was laughing, face on his desk; Herm was white as a sheet while Harry frowned slightly. The dog walked over to Harry's desk and sat between Harry and Clarice. She smiled and pet the dog. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone left. Ron and Herm came over to find the dog licking Clarice's hand while she continued to pet him. Remus came in and smiled.   
  
"Aw, so here's where you are Snuffles. Sorry Severus, I guess he just likes you." Remus said with a smile. "Snuffles" put his head on Clarice's lap and stuck his tong out at Snape. Snape frowned at the dog and walked out of the room. "I believe that it's your lunchtime so Snuffles and I will go and get the room ready, won't we Snuffles?" The dog whined but after a sharp look from Remus he walked out of the room.   
  
"I can't believe it." Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" Clarice asked as she put her books away.   
  
"That Snape ranted about Professor Lupin for our whole class period." Herm said quickly. Clarice nodded.  
  
"Yah, well you know how much he wants that job. I'm glad that Professor Lupin is back though. See ya." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"See you." Harry said as he watched her go. Ron smiled.  
  
"You like her."   
  
"I do not." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Yah huh."  
  
"Nuh huh."  
  
"Yah huh."  
  
"Nuh huh."  
  
"Honestly." Herm said as they walked down the hall, not seeing the person in the shadows.   
  
  
Remus sighed as he and Snuffles walked into his classroom. "What were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Making a friend." Sirus said simply. Suddenly he smiled. "Hay, Remus I'm thinking that girl and Harry..."  
  
"No, Sirus."  
  
"Why? They have it. She's nice and I can tell that Harry likes her, now all I need is a plan..."  
  
"Oh, like your brilliant plan to get Lily and James together."  
  
"Hay that worked. James made his move."  
  
"He made two moves if memory serves. Ah yes it does. He hit you and than kissed Lily."  
  
"It worked. You thought that the old ' I'm going to steal your girlfriend' thing was a stupid idea. Come on let me match them up. Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match. Find me a find catch me a catch." He sang.  
  
"Si, stop. One, your killing a song and two she's a Slytherin."  
  
  
"What? You sure? She didn't seem like a Slytherin. Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes. Now I have to get something so..."  
  
"I know the drill, go ahead." Sirus said as he turned into a dog. Remus left and locked the door. A few moments later Snape came through the fireplace.  
  
"Where's Lupen?" he asked Sirus.  
  
"Remus isn't here at the moment, but this is the Remus answering service. I can give him a message or tell him you came or..." Sirus began.  
  
"Shut up. I'll talk to him later. I was going to ask him if he wanted me to make a potion to kill you but I think I know the answer."  
  
"Remus wouldn't kill me, or at least I don't think that he would." Sirus said with a thoughtful look. "Hay Snape, what's that girl's name who sits next to Harry?"  
  
"Clarice yuy, why? Oh no you are NOT going to try to pair up one of my Slytherins with him. I have been trying to get her and Mr. Malfoy toghter for years so don't even try it."  
  
"Malfoy, bagh. I bet you that she gets with Harry without my help."  
  
"Alright, if she gets with Harry than I'll be nice to Gryffindors for two weeks but if she doesn't than you have to promise to stay out of my classroom for however long you are here."   
  
"Deal." Sirus said and shook his hand.   
  
  
  
Well a bet, how interesting. Can anyone guess what will be happing next? I have some nice big surprises on the way, lets see. Ah, I know. I'll drag them out until you guess what they are and to anyone who guesses right I'll have you as a miner character in some upcoming chapter, how's that sound? All right well, just put your guess in the reviewing box and keep an eye out. If you don't put your guess in the box than you will NOT qualify, so please do so. Thanks and good luck. Rosaline.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Every Day

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; I just like to play with their minds though fanfics. Please review, flame if you dare I still need to get out of the mental hospital!   
  
A.N. You can still qualify for the contest in any chapter until I write that you can't. I have all the players in place; all the foundation has been laid so now the fun can really began. I'm going to concentrate on some other characters now, Mag-pie your gonna love this chapter! Read on if you dare and I hope that you enjoy.  
  
"Ron, just get over it and tell her how you feel." Harry said exasperatedly to his friend.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"You and Herm, stupid." Harry threw a book at Ron who was laying on the floor in the common room and brooding because of a bad fight that he and Herm had only a little while before. "You booth like each other so why don't you just go to the library and tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Because it could mess everything up. Yes I like her a lot, I've admitted it. That's more than I can say for you." Ron shot back.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Ron sighed and threw the book back at Harry. "I mean Clarice. You like her; everyone knows it but you and her. Mostly everyone in Gryffindore's ok with it because she doesn't act like a Slytherine. Yah some of the girls don't like it but that's just because they wish it was them. Face it Harry, we're booth pathetic." Harry looked at the ground. It was true; he really liked Clarice. She helped Neville out in potions when she could get away with it, and made the class almost bearable. He would tell her how he felt, but only after Ron and Herm got together.  
  
"I'll tell Clarice when you tell Herm, you two have liked each other longer so it's only fair that I let you go first." He said with a smile.  
  
Ron frowned at Harry "Oh thanks. Put all the pressure on me, you're a pal. Well the sooner I go the sooner you do." Ron got up and walked out of the room. Harry smiled than realized that Ron was right and that he would have him on his back till he told Clarice now.   
  
"Why me?" he asked himself as he looked at his Transfiguration homework.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe him!" Herm had been ranting about how stupid Ron was to Clarice for the past hour.   
  
~ Harry was right, their made for each other. ~ Clarice thought trying not, to smile.  
"Don'na baka na koto." She said instead.  
  
"What?" Herm asked as she stopped pacing to look at Clarice.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry. Japanese. I said 'what stupidity'." Clarice looked apologetically at Herm.  
  
Herm looked amazed. "You know Japanese? Can you teach me?"  
  
Clarice smiled "Hai, yes."  
  
"Hai." Herm repeated. "And what did you say before?"  
  
"Don'na baka na koto- what stupidity. Baka itself means stupid."  
  
Herm giggled. "Um Herm, can I talk to you?" She frowned at Ron.  
  
"Clarice, how do you say no in Japanese?"   
  
"Iie, but what you want to say is yes so Ron she says hai. Konban wa or good evening." She said as she got her books. She bowed to them booth and left.  
  
"What do you want, Ron?" she said without looking at him.  
  
Ron took a breath. He looked nervous. ~What's the matter with him? It's not like he feels the same way that I do. There's no way. ~ She thought.  
  
Don't keep me hangin' on a string  
Tell me what I feel is no big thing  
Don't turn away I'm listening  
Over and over again  
  
"What is it Ron?" her voice was softer; it sent chills up his spine. He knew how he felt, he didn't know for how long he'd felt that way but he knew what he felt. He was going to have to tell her. Ron sat down.  
  
"Herm."  
  
Don't give me visions to explain  
There are no doubts I feel the strain  
Of all my senses veering  
Over and aver again  
  
She nodded at him and held her breath. ~Please let this be about what I think it's about. ~ Ron looked at her. He'd seen her everyday for so many years. It had taken him to long to find out how he felt about her.  
  
~I guess I grew accustomed to her. To bad I weighted so long, well no more weighting. ~ Ron thought.  
  
Everyday I see you  
Everyday I need you  
Every way I breathe you  
On and on and on and on again   
  
"Herm, I have something really important to tell you so just let me get it out ok?" She nodded. Ron took a breath. "I like you a lot, Herm. I have for a while now. I know that I haven't shown it, I don't know why but I didn't. I'm sorry for all the rotten things that I've said to you, just please believe me when I say that I really care about you."  
  
It's not important to wonder why  
What is just is no more to imply  
This simple thought repeating   
Over and over again  
  
Herm knew it was coming, but she was still caught off guard. Her mind swam. ~He really does care for me. He does, he does! ~ She sat speechless though. Ron sighed and got up.  
  
~ Well she doesn't like me. I knew it; boy is Harry going to get it when I get back. Now it will be uncomfortable, I can't believe that I was so stupid. ~ Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and Herm kissed him.  
  
Imagine all the ways to cope  
I close my eye, that gives me hope  
It cures the silence  
  
Ron shut his eyes and kissed her back slowly. They parted for breath and he held her close. "Herm,"  
  
"Shut up, Ron. For once in your life shut up for awhile." Clarice watched from the door with a large smile.  
  
"Did he do it?" Clarice jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"Yep! You were right about those two, they ARE perfect for each other." She said as she clapped her hands. "What time is it?" He checked his watch  
  
"It's midnight."   
  
"Thanks, I better get going. See ya." She begin to run down the hall. Harry smiled at her back than started back to the Gryffindore tower.  
  
  
  
He, I had fun with that. Sorry to all non-Ron/Herm fans, but those to are sooooo cute. The song was "Every Day" by Stevie Nicks. (She rocks!) I don't own her or her song ether. The contest from the other chapter is still going. The next few chapters will be more about other characters, because I know that ppl want to know what all of them are thinking. Well, please review and be on the lookout for the rest. Thanks. Rosaline.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. My story

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in "Harry Potter world", as my one friend puts it. Though I do spend a lot of my free time there. Contest is still open. Please review, flame me if you want to I'll just give them to the god of death (brownie points to whoever knows how to say that in Japanese.).   
  
WARNING: This chapter has to do a lot with my version of Snape's past and so on. Please do not skip this chapter, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! Ok you ready? You sure? This is going to be very sad. You've been warned; please don't blame me for the bad things, this chapter was dreamed up when I was trying to decide were to go after the first chapter. Ok and sorry ahead of time for the bad that's about to ensue.  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk. Christmas vacation was starting in two days and everyone in the castle was happy, well almost everyone. It had been a long time since Snape had been happy at Christmas, not since the Christmas when he was nine.  
  
"Mum, tomorrow's Christmas!" Lucy cried, her long pigtails bouncing as she and her twin brother Severus climbed on the bed. Their mother smiled. She had been sickly ever since they were born. She was a tall graceful woman, with large eyes and long silvery hair, which she kept in a braid. She always spoke softly and never condescendingly. She knew that her children were intelligent. They booth had straight black hair and fair skin. There eyes were different; Severus were dark while Lucy's were like her mothers.  
  
"So it is, do you think that you two are going to get lots of presents?" The two nodded vigorously.   
  
"I don't know, children don't get presents if they don't go to bed on time." Steven Snape said from the doorway. He was a tall, thin man with dark hair and eyes. To most of the world he was a cruel, self-serving man but that was not the case with his family. He loved his wife dearly. His children, well he would love them more if they hadn't been the case of his wife's condition. The only time that he had ever hurt ether of them had been one night when he had come home drunk. Lucy had running and accidentally collided into him. She'd been on the floor and he'd grabbed her to pull her up and had pulled to hard. He'd broken her shoulder and didn't know it until he saw the tears in her eyes. She hadn't even screamed. Only seven and she hadn't screamed. He quickly mended her shoulder and had sat there comforting her for hours. No one knew till Severus came looking for his sister. She was younger by fifteen minets and he always was protective of her. He'd asked what was wrong and Steven had told him, not knowing that his wife was in hearing range. She'd been furious. It was the only fight they'd had and it ended with him promising that he would never touch anther drop while she was alive. He hadn't since than. He was forced to the present by the goodnights of his children. He kissed Lucy and messed Severus' hair. He got into bed soon after and didn't wake up until the next morning. His wife was not in the bed. He went downstairs to find her in an armchair. He shook her thinking that she should be in bed. No response. He touched her check and drew back slowly, eyes wide with fear. She was cold. His wife was dead.  
  
Severus took his sisters hand as they walked up the drive. They had stayed with their father for more than a year now. Now an aunt, who they had never met, was having them until they went to Hogwarts in the fall. They had never met Aunt Margaret because she could not do magic and had been disowned. She lived in, of all places, America. They had been told that she was odd but when they got their first look at her they realized what an understatement that had been. She came running out of the house, her bight dress an extreme contrast to their somber black robes. Her long raven hair was loose and flowed behind her. She was still young and unmarried and very pretty, in an unusual way.  
  
"My dears, my dears. Tsk, look at you. Well don't worry, Aunt Maggie will take care of you." Booth children were paler and thinner than before. They spook in whispers; you would hardly recognize them if you had seen them two years before. They feared angering anyone, because their father had taken up drinking again. She was short; in fact Severus almost reached her chin. She hugged them booth and started up the walk with them. "Now I want you two to understand the rules here. There is one option for breakfast, chocolate. What are looking at me like that for? I honestly don't know how people expect you children to function without a good breakfast. Eggs, bagh. You two do like chocolate right?" She smiled when they nodded. "Good now I want you two to spend plenty of time outside. There are the gardens and I have large yard. You can do what you like so long as you don't try to kill the mailman. You can play with anything inside the house. You will look at your schoolbooks a little bit, I do believe in getting good grades. Well I think that's all, you two ok?" They nodded. That was the best summer that Severus ever had. The summer went too fast, as all good things do, and they were very sad to say goodbye to their "dear Aunt Maggie".   
  
"Oh no!" Lucy turned to see a trunk fall and all the clothes that were in it go flying. She ran over to help a redhead pick it all up.  
  
"Thanks." She said, her green eyes grateful.  
  
"No problem." Lucy said. "My name is Lucy Snape." She put out her hand.  
  
"Lily Evens." Lily said as she took it. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You tw..." she was stopped by a boy falling into her from behind. He looked concernedly at her. He had brown hair and gray eyes. He was also pale and shy looking.  
  
"Smooth move, Remus." A tall, black haired boy said. He put an arm around the boy who stood next to him, this one had short messy black hair, and said, "I had no idea that our dear friend was so forward, did you James?" The other smiled good-naturedly at Remus and helped him up.  
  
"Shut up, Sirus. Are you alright?" he took Lucy by the hand and picked her up with startling ease for someone as thin as he was.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She said and gave him and the one who had run into her a reassuring smile. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." His voice was soft and he frowned at the longhaired boy who was grinning widely at everyone. "I'm Remus Lupin, that's James Potter and the idiot who pushed me is Sirus Black." Lily and Lucy smiled  
  
"I'm Lucy and this is Lily."  
  
"Lucy and Lily." Sirus said with a laugh.   
  
"Did someone give him a cheering charm or something?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No, Si just has a high metabolism and it tends to make him hyperactive. Don't worry, he's basically harmless." James said.  
  
"Unless you want a joke killed that is." Remus said with a smile.   
  
"Hay I resemble that remark." He made like he was going to hit Remus who flinched. "Ha, two for flinching." Sirus said as he hit Remus in the arm playfully.   
  
"Lu, come here." Lucy smiled.  
  
"That's my brother, but I'll see you later." She called as she ran into the train, pigtails flying. She heard Sirus chanting  
  
"Remus has a girlfriend, Remus has a girlfriend..."  
  
"You only have one life to live Sirus, don't push it." Severus frowned at the thought of someone liking his sister but smiled when she came on. When they got off the train they were booth ill at ease though. In the Snape family you were in Slytherin. If you were sorted somewhere else than you were disowned. That was that. They stood in the Great Hall and weighted their turn to be sorted. Lucy was called first. Severus gave her hand a squeeze and she walked over and put on the hat. He held his breath than let it out when the hat screamed  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" The siblings looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes. Lucy smiled weakly and Severus got the message. She was going to write their father that night.   
  
"Snape Severus." He walked to the hat and she walked the opposite direction to her table. He put on the hat.  
  
"Ah, anther Snape. Well let's see. Brave yes. Lots of ambition. A lovely temper; let me guess you got that from your father. Blinded when it comes to anger. Hmm, better be SLYTHERIN!" Severus took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table. Lucy sat with her hands folded on her lap. Lily and the others came over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Lucy, what's the matter?" Remus asked gently.  
  
"My father isn't going to be happy about this." She said. Sirus looked somberly at her. Lucy saw and giggled.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"That look didn't suit you at all." Lucy said. Sirus smiled widely and leaned across the table.  
  
"So Lucy, did ya ever hear the one about the house-elf and the giant who got so drunk at the ..."  
  
"Ok Si, I have to draw the line there. Common there are ladies present." James said.  
  
"Ladies where? I don't see any ladies." He said as he looked around the room. Lily punched him in the arm. "Oh, my arm! Oh the pain! Here James you might have to amputate it." He said as he handed James a butter knife. Lucy smiled. Sirus saw and beamed. "Look! I made her smile. I did it and the rest of you pathetic losers didn't. Oh ya, I am the master of the universe..."  
  
"Si, are you going somewhere with this because you're here," Remus said and pointed on the table "where you want to be is here," he pointed in front of where he'd originally pointed "but your circling around in here." He drew a circle to his far left. Lucy lost it than. Remus smiled at Sirus.  
  
"Don't look so smug, you had to use me to make a joke." Sirus said.  
  
"Ah, your just an easy target." James said. Watching this Severus knew that Lucy would be ok. The next day their father came and told Lucy that she was to take Aunt Maggie's name and go live with her. He made it clear that she and Severus were no longer brother and sister and to act as such. Lucy's friends didn't understand this and they hated Severus because he didn't fight it. He hated them because they got to be around his sister. He stayed with his father till he graduated. He than became a teacher at Hogwarts. Lucy became an auror and a few years later she was killed. Snape had been devastated to lose his sister again. His father died soon after. He became a spy in honor of his sister. She'd worked so hard to put Voldamorts people away so Snape could think of no better way to honor her memory. Snape looked at the snow that was falling on the ground. No. He would not celebrate Christmas this year.   
  
Sorry that it was sad. I couldn't help it. This is only my version of Snape's life, so don't think that it's gospel. Thanks and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Mother dear

Ch 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything lese that belongs to the incredible J.K. Rolwing. Thanks to the VERY FEW who have been reviewing lately. Please review, YOUR OPINONS (EVEN THE BAD) ARE NEEDED. So go ahead and flame if you want to, I'll use them to make a pretty bonfire for all the people who review. Ok, read on and enjoy the fic.  
  
"Your father is ill, don't bother coming home for the holidays." That was it. That was the pathetic excuse as to why he wasn't going home for the holidays. It was written in a very fine, clear hand, his mothers. The letter was a lot like his mother; short, nice to look like and very impersonal. ~ She had always been like that. ~ Draco thought as he folded the well-worn letter. He had gotten the letter the morning that Lupin came back and he had been a bad mood ever since. The only person with half enough sense to figure out why had been the person who he was going to be stuck with for the next two weeks, the Mud-blood. She had asked him what was in the letter that upset him so much and he'd told her to shut up and leave him alone. He hated her. He wasn't sure why though, other than the fact that she was Muggle born there really was no resone why he should hate her. He didn't understand her and that bothered him. He smiled at the thought of the prank that he'd pulled last night. He'd called in a favor from Chang (he'd helped to get her and the Hufflepuff together.) and made sure that Yuy was standing at the right spot. Cho told Harry that she was sorry that she didn't like him and had kissed him. Clarice had stood shocked for a moment, only coming in during the last part, and had walked quickly away. Draco had thought it was hilarious and had smiled at the fuming Harry.  
  
"You, what did you do now?" Harry asked him. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well I just made sure the girl of your dreams saw that, Potter. She didn't seem too happy though." Harry stood in shock, muttering about how low that was, even for Draco. Draco had walked away and felt very satisfied until he got into his dorm and everyone was packing to go home. Than it didn't matter anymore. His mother always made him fell like that, no matter what he did it was never acknowledged from her. His father noticed everything and responded accordingly. She was the resone why his father was the way he was, because she didn't care. She never showed anything, and it affected booth Draco and his father greatly. His father had become a Death Eater to shock her and she had only given him that cold unemotional smile. When accepted to Hogworts she had said nothing, it had been his grandmother who had protested to his father about Durmstrong.   
  
"Draco," He remembered his father saying one day last summer "I see that distance in your eyes at times that your mother has. Draco, listen to me. She has never shown any emotion and I don't think that she ever will, but I am here. Came to me with your problems, I don't want to lose you like I think I am. Please." Draco had been shocked to see his dignified father brake down that day, but he had promised to. He wrote to his father daily and wrote brief notes for his mother, but he hadn't since he heard that his father was ill. Now he didn't have anyone to talk to, but that didn't matter. Because now he had to get relay for his next big surprise for everyone. Draco got up and walked out of the common room and headed for the library.  
  
Sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote, well I hoped that you liked that and please review.   
  
  
  
  



	8. A new spin on things

Ch 8  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling, though I'm adding other of my own characters in this story, just to make it interesting later on. Flame if you dare, I've always enjoyed hurling flaming two by fours at people. Lol. Thanks to those who have been faithfully reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Well, on with the next chapter!   
  
Draco frowned when he saw the Ravenclaw that was sitting in the library. She was in his year and had long, curly, dark (he could never tell if it was black or a dark brown) hair and haunting silver cat-like eyes. She looked up at him for a moment when he came in and he saw the corners of her mouth go downward just slightly. She was one of Clarice's friends in fact she had lived down the street and around the corner of her for as long as she could remember. They booth still went to Muggle school together. She shut her book and walked over to him.  
  
"Do you know where Clarice is?" Dianna Murphy asked softly. Draco jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and than stood and looked at her with a frown.  
  
"What am I her baby sitter now?" He asked. He looked surprised when the usually serious girl smiled and said  
  
"I should hope not being that you have the mentality of a two year old. Look I just want to know were my friend is so please don't give me a hard time." He smiled and leaned closer to her  
  
"Or else what will you do? Insult me with your big words?" Dianna shook her head. ~Forget it, Di. he's not worth it. Let him and Harry Potter have their fights, you'll see Clarice later. ~ She started to walk away but couldn't resist one last comment  
  
"I shouldn't try to insult you because you act like a kindergardener, so I'm guessing you wouldn't get it." Draco frowned.  
  
"Hay Muggle terminology is cheating!" He called. He smiled as she turned around to face him.  
  
"A kindergardener is about five or six years old." She left the library she frowned when she heard footsteps behind her.   
  
"Well a five or six year old is better than a two year old." Draco said when he caught up to her, an easy feet considering how short she was. She shook her head.  
  
"You don't know when to give things up, do you?"   
  
"Most five year olds don't." He said, his sky blue eyes gleaming. "Besides you asked me a question. Do you want to know the answer?"  
  
"Do you think that I would ask you if I didn't want to know the answer?" Dianna asked. Draco smiled  
  
"She has looked herself up in her room."  
  
"Why is that?" Dianna asked, as she stopped and looked at Draco.  
  
"I set up a meeting between Chang and Potter in which Chang kissed Potter and Clarice saw." Draco fell to the floor as Dianna punched him. She was shaking with rage.  
  
"You did THAT on purpose to them? Why, what's the point of trying to ruin people's lives?" He touched his check and didn't answer. Dianna stood weighting for an answer. When she didn't get one she walked away muttering to herself.   
  
~How the hell did she get in Ravenclaw? ~ Draco thought as he got up and walked back into the library.  
  
Well there it is. A new twist on a Ravenclaw and a distraught Clarice. Please review and be on the lookout for the new chapters.   
  



	9. Life

Ch 9  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe; I just happily reside there most of the time. Please read and review. Flame if you like, but do you really want to make a demented person unhappy.  
  
AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long, I needed to prepare myself to write it, you'll understand why when you read it and fanfiction has been off line for a while. I hope that it has an effect on you.  
  
"Life is shit."  
-The chocolate War  
  
Clarice opened her eyes slowly and sat up in her bed. She thought of the night before and groaned. She decided to go out of her room for the first time that day to find Malfoy sitting in the common room with a book that he hid when she came down. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked. He smirked at her.  
  
"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon? As to why I'm here well I thought that it would be fun to stay and see how you and Potter avoid each other for the Christmas holidays. It's been very interesting so far; you staying locked up in your room. Potter looked perfectly miserable at breakfast." He thought that she was going to lunge at him when she said  
  
"You had something to do with that didn't you?" He frowned at her  
  
"Honestly, it took you long enough. Yes I had everything to do with it and I hoped that you wouldn't be so stupid as to take this long to figure it out..."  
  
"Why? What good did it do you? What gives you the right to mess with people's lives, Malfoy? Who made you so god damn important and great?"  
  
"Because I can." Draco replied calmly at her rare outburst. He stood up and walked toward the portrait hole. He walked out of the room without anther word. There was a tapping on the window. Clarice turned to find Dianna's owl there. She let it in quickly and took the note form its talon.   
  
"Dear Clarie,  
Look, what happened last night was all Malfoy's work. Harry really likes you and Cho's just like most of the girls at our Muggle School, you know that type. Look I don't know why this all happened but it's over. Give Harry a chance please.   
Thanks, your evil sidekick Di.  
Ps. I punched out Malfoy does he have any bruises?" Clarice smiled and went to sit down but frowned when she sat on something hard. She picked up the book that Draco had been reading and frowned. It was a book from the restricted section of the library.   
  
~Snape probably singed it out for him. ~ She thought as she opened it to were he was reading. It was some type of potion. She frowned as her eyes fell on the ingredients, than her eyes widened as she discovered what it was a potion for. "Oh shit." She whispered and took out a pen, she always had one in her pocket, and began to write on the back of Dianna's note, retie it and let the owl out the window. She picked up her wand and left the room.  
  
  
Draco looked out the window. It was snowing steadily. It all looked so peaceful. He had left the common room about a half an hour ago. He had to make the potion without interruption, or else the results would not be that which he intended. He looked at the small vile in his hand. It held a pure white liquid, how deceiving it was in appearance. Everyone always thought that when something was white than it was purely good, but those people were idealistic fools and they always would be. They were hopeless because they refused to face the one simple fact in this life, that it's shit. People don't care. If they cared than why weren't the wizards and the muggles living in a peaceful coexistence? Why did they all kill each other all the time? Why did people think that just because someone else acted a certain way than you automatically did too? Those people looked fairy tales and legends and dead gods to tell them how to live their pathetic lives, well Draco had stopped believing in all that a long time ago. The Christian god had died on a cross and all the gods of the old ways were wiped out by chanting self-righteous monks. People had tried to tell him what to believe for years and he found that all he could count on was himself and he found that to be faltering with all that he was starting to see. Nothing was just black or white or evil or bad. There was a hell of a lot of gray there too. There was no set pattern, just changes and surprises that scared him. He hated it all. All the changes and all the self-examinations and the "well maybe this is true." He sighed at the confused thoughts in his mind. He raised the vile to his lips and was posed to drink it when a voice yelled. The poison tickled down the cracks and crevices of the stone floor of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Point of no return

Ch 10  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all and there's no chance in Hades that J.K Rowling will get them back, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ok no not really but I can dream can't I? Sorry it took so long to post again, and the other Ch 10 & 11, they weren't the right ones. * Looks around sheepishly * Well here's the right one so have fun!  
  
  
Lucius paced around his study nervously. He had received a letter from Snape about Draco over Christmas. He'd had no idea that it was that bad. That had been three weeks ago and the two men had been exchanging letters since. Snape had even come for a visit for a few days. Thank God Narcessa hadn't been around, then again she never was. She wasn't home now either, out visiting a "friend". ~ I'm sick not stupid. ~ Lucius thought and pounded his desk. This action brought on a coughing fit. Lucius grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. He than sat shakily and thought about his good friend. He and Snape hadn't even really spoken to each other for years before this. Not since Lucy died. Lucius had been one of the people who had really ever known of Snape's sister, Snape had trusted him that much at least. He chuckled. It had always seemed like Snape had never really trusted anybody, he'd just sort of prowled around till Lucius had asked him to be a part of his little gang. He shook his head. They'd all acted like the most arrogant S.O.Bs on the face of the earth. No wonder Potter had hated them. Ah Hogwarts. Those were some good times, before he got mixed up with Narcessa that is. After Lucy died Snape had been even more distant than before, Lucius had let him be. Sometimes it was just better to do that with some people especially Snape.   
Soon after they booth became Death Eaters. He shivered at the memory. Down a dark corridor, into a wide drafty room. It had been dark; the only light had been from flickering torches on cold unforgiving stone. Shadows played on the walls, people or different he wasn't sure and he really didn't want to be sure. He knew that there had been people there; Narcessa had been one of them, lining the walls. Hooded and stiff, almost like some sick version a child's wooden toy. Then in the middle of the room he sat, a large snake curled around his ankles. A man next to him a given a small cry when Lord Voldamort had stood abruptly and a green flame had shot up. Lucius hadn't been impressed; Muggles could make flames appear if they wished. One day his pride was really going to get him killed.  
  
"Who thinks themselves worthy?" HE asked as HE looked at them, Lucius, Snape and two others. "Do you realize that you will serve only me; not your family and not your friends, but me. You will come when called even after death if necessary."   
  
~Oh how scary. ~ Lucius had thought before he could have stopped himself. Yes, pride was definitely going to get him killed. The Dark Lord smiled and Lucius wondered if he could hear his thoughts. He hissed at the snake. It slowly slithered over to them then got up and stared each one down. It looked its golden eyes with Lucius and he felt his spin stiffen. All he suddenly wanted to do was blink and ran out, but he wasn't. He was Lucius Malfoy, damnit! He felt the sweat poring down his back, his eyes burned and his heart was pounding. He didn't blink. The snake moved on down the row. Lucius relaxed, the calf of his leg had started to cramp and he wanted to rub it but didn't. He stayed still, listening. Suddenly the snake hissed and Lucius heard the man next to him scream. He than heard footfall and then a thud. He didn't need to turn to know what had happened. He had heard the snake strike and the other screams; those screams still haunted his dreams. Voldamort was beaming; his face was that of a man who would be extremely handsome if it hadn't become so twisted and evil. Perhaps he still was, naw.  
  
"There are always stragglers, no matter. You always get them don't you my preciousssssssssssss." Lucius couldn't help but shiver. "Now those who remain come forward so that all can know that you are damned to me." Snape and the other did as told; Lucius had stared at the floor. That running idea was starting to sound really good right about then, but being eaten by the snake didn't. He took a deep breath and kneeled before the Dark Lord. No turning back now. "Get up you maggot!" He commanded. Lucius did as he was told. He'd play dog for now if it meant that he could get out. "Show me your left arm." Lucius rolled up his sleeve. "Put your arm into the fire." Fire, he'd forgotten about the fire. He looked up for the fist time, gray eyes wide with shock. The Dark Lord sneered and Lucius saw the snake rearing out of the corner of his eye. He thrust his arm into the fire, anything to keep the snake away. He stared into the green fire and moved his arm; it didn't burn. It didn't burn. In fact it was cold, freezing even. He felt like a piece of ice was being pushed through his veins, to his bone, his blood was frozen! He was freezing and he was all alone. Why had they all left him?  
  
~ Get me out of here. It's so cold; won't someone please get me out? ~ His mind was screaming. He felt someone pulling him; they were saving him. Lucius blinked up at Voldamort. He was so grateful to be out of the cold that he would do anything for Voldamort at that moment, after all Voldamort had been the one to save him from the cold, green fire. He would give up anything for the Dark Lord right then and Voldamort knew it. He threw back his head and cackled.   
Lucius shivered in his office and looked at his arm, that's how he'd gotten his mark. He jumped at a sound from the window. He smiled and let in Snape's owl, Helios. Lucius stocked his head as he untied the note.  
  
"Dear Lucius,  
It's Snape (~ Ah, Snape's so articulate. ~ Lucius couldn't help but think.)  
Draco's doing very nicely. I think we're out of the woods now. He spends most of his time with his two new friends, two girls. One's a Ravencalw but quite a firecracker. I'll keep you posted but as I said, they've done him a world of good.  
Sincerely,  
Siverus Snape"  
Lucius smiled.  
  
"Two girls?" 


	11. Crazy teachers and the big match

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nothing. J.K Rowling has all the power and she knows it. *Mumbles to herself * Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long but, as it says in my account, I was on a no writing mandate till school was over because of Spanish grades. But I've passed and I'm ready to work. Thanks for being patent and for reviewing. On with chapter 11!  
  
Harry let out a breath slowly. Today was it, the big match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry smiled at the sight of Clarice walking up the stands to sit with Dianna.   
  
"Potter, earth to Harry." Fred waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry blinked out of his reverie and turned to face his team. Yes HIS team. They'd voted him team captain. He still couldn't believe it. They could have picked someone with more experience, but they'd picked him. The best part was that now Ron sat with them. He was the new Keeper. It had been a hard tryout but Ron was the best choice. Ron gave him thumbs up and a nod. Harry nodded; he had to concentrate on his team and the game.  
  
  
Draco smiled at Harry as and he kicked off the ground into the air.   
  
"And here we go, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. It should be a good match, provided that certain cheating gits-"   
  
"LEE JORDAN!" Harry had to smile at Professor McGonagall's warning. Draco shook his head.  
  
"They really ought to get an unbiased commenter." He said, wondering how long I he could goat Harry on. Sure he wasn't the same guy that he used to be, but hay a guy still has to have a hobby and annoying Harry was just too fun of one to give up. Harry glared at him. Draco was the reason that Clarice wasn't talking to him. That wasn't the worst thing though; the real knife in the heart was that she and Draco were friends, maybe even more.   
  
~Don't let him get to you. ~ Harry thought and forced himself to listen to Lee.   
  
"And Slytherin has the Quaffle and nice save by Ron Weasley. It seems to be a Weasley team this year. They do Charlie proud, especially with Fred and George beating off people like that!" The twins had done their new move, a double team maneuver, which left a chaser seeing stars. Harry whopped and looked to see Draco looking very surprised indeed.   
  
~Great. Everything is going right. ~ Harry though and chanced a look at Clarice. Dianna caught his eye and beamed. She poked her friend and pointed to Harry. Clarice gave him a wink. Draco laughed.  
  
"Having fun, Potter?"  
  
"What are you going on about?" Draco shrugged and waved at Dianna, who promptly stuck her tong out at him. Clarice shook her head.   
  
"Point for Gryffindor!" Lee screamed happily.   
  
"What?!" Draco asked as he looked around confusedly.   
  
"Way to go, Angelina!" Harry cried. He watched as she pumped her arms in the air.   
  
  
"This is getting good." Sirus said happily as he did a victory dance from the tower that he, Remus and Snape where watching from.   
  
"Slytherin still has time to come back. Besides we have Malfoy." Snape said, not looking up from his papers. Sirus shook his head.  
  
"No way. We are sooooo going to win."   
  
"My God. Will you EVER grow up?" Snape asked.   
  
"Here we go again." Remus said. "Si versus Snape round 50,000,000,000 ding, ding."   
  
"Shut up, Remus." The other two said in unison and continued their argument. Remus smiled at the memories that came back to him.   
  
"Slytherin got a goal in, those dirty-" Lee was cut off abruptly by McGonagall, who was now very mad indeed that her house was no longer in the lead.  
  
"What?! How?!" Si asked as he looked over the tower wall, almost falling.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe if you two weren't so busy making noise I would have heard." Remus said as he pulled his friend back over.   
  
"I told you so." Snape said triumphantly, papers now forgotten. Si growled at him and the two began a fierce staring contest.   
  
"Oh Lord." Remus said and turned his attention towards the game. The game soon became a great Keepers game because nether would let anther Quaffle past them. It was clear that the team would win the match whose Seeker got the Snitch. That fact was also very clear to the seekers.   
  
  
  
  
"So Potter, let me ask you a question." Draco said.  
  
"Not now, Malfoy." Harry was determined not to let Draco get to him. Draco frowned.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you've been such a blind git when it comes to the love of your life. That's all."   
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants you to talk to her. You don't. Why. My little prank wasn't THAT bad." Harry looked at Draco hard, brain working hard. His prank HAD been that bad but Harry didn't want to think about it.   
  
"Why do you care? Aren't you trying to steal her?" Harry asked bitterly as he stared Draco down. The other boy almost fell from his broom.  
  
"What? You think that I like Clarice? No way. I do like someone, a lot in fact but she's the prettiest girl in school."  
  
"That would be Clarice."  
  
"No, Potter. I like Dianna." Draco stated very carefully, as if he didn't think Harry would understand, which of course he was right.   
  
"Huh?" Harry looked completely baffled. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.   
  
"You know, Dianna. The Ravenclaw who you little girlfriend is always with. She...she stopped me from doing something and became my friend because of it. It does help that she's wicked hot and saucy as hell though." Draco said with a classic Malfoy smirk.   
  
"Poor girl. Having you chasing after her." Harry said but he felt very relieved all the same. He shot a look at the two girls who waved at the Seekers. Suddenly Harry saw a flash of Gold. They were diving instantly. "Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry yelped, as the two were neck and neck.   
  
"Hay, Draco!" Draco was momentarily distracted by Dianna's call, giving Harry an advantage. Harry took it and won the game. Draco sat shocked atop his broom. He looked at Dianna who winked at him.  
  
~She distracted me on purpose. ~ Draco thought and then landed, a smile spreading on his face as he thought of an appropriate prank for his dear, dear friend.  
  
  
"WHAT!? How-" Snape started to stutter in furry as Si laughed and danced around the tower.  
  
"Come on, Snape. Ten Galleons." He cried out in triumph. Remus simply smiled and walked down the stairs to see Harry's big moment.   
  
  
Harry received the cup and got a smile from Clarice. It was a very good day. If only he knew. 


	12. Selena

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs To JK Rowling. Thought that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun with it.  
  
A tall, graceful looking woman stepped up the gray stone stairs. She could feel the cold beneath her bear feet and tried not to shiver. Her long brown hair flowed about her waist in waves. She is very pale and bruised from beatings and being locked up in a dungeon. She looks only slightly sluggish and not too tired. There is a determination in her silver eyes that would unnerve most people. Not the guard at her side though.  
  
~ Well at least no it's only one guard now. ~ She thought as they reached a tall, oak door. The guard unlocks the door and they step through. Yet anther corridor.  
  
"Stupid, slimy, sorry, son of a-" Her little speech was cut off with a sharp blow from the guard.  
  
"Shut your trap!" He said angrily. This cocky little woman was really starting to annoy him. She simply smelled. Annoying the guards was on her one and only past time. She started to hum.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's annoying as all hell." The guard said.  
  
"How do you know that hell is annoying?" She asked.  
  
"I dinna. Shut up before I beat ya."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You won't." she said simply. "It would go against the time slot."  
  
"What are you going on aboot you daft bird?" he asked  
  
"Now I go to visit our wonderful host from hell and then I insult him, then you drag me back to my cell, and THEN you get to beat me. That's the way it's worked all year buddy." She said calmly. She flashed him anther smile.  
  
"I ken what your up to you gomeril cummer." (AN, This guard is Scotish. Ken means know, gomeril means load talking fool and cummer means witch. Daft means crazy and a bird is slang for a girl. Sorry about that)  
  
"I'm no fool." She said, defiance shown in her eyes. He sighed ands shook his head.  
  
"I dinna ken (don't know) how our lord can put up with ya. Ya ken that willna impress the de'il (devil)-"  
  
"Do you ever stop talking and what do you mean the devil? Is that you call Voldamort?" The guard flinched at the name.  
  
"Ya gormless (stupid) woman! Ya shouldn't say his name. He is the de'il for sure."  
  
"HA! I'm not afraid of him. Voldamort! Voldamort, Voldamort." She yelled as she continued up the stairs.  
  
"Shhhh. Don't be makin' such noise? Dinna ya ken that he can hear ya?" The guard asked.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Ya should. Here we are." She sighed as they reached a set of heavy oak doors. The guard knocked.  
  
"Who is there?" a voice from inside asked.  
  
"You oh so graces guest you jerk." She sang out. She was, to be blunt, getting a little pissed off. She frowned when she heard him laugh.  
  
"Let the little wench in."  
  
"Oh thank you sooooo much." She said as she walked in. Torchlight danced on the walls and she shivered as her bare feet hit the floor. "Haven't you ever heard of a fire? A heating spell? It's as cold as death in here." She shivered as she realized what she said.  
  
"Oh come now Selena, didn't you have a pleasant sleep?" Voldamort asked with a smile as he took in her torn loose robes and thin figure. Selena's silver eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"You son of a bitch." She spat at him. He took up his goblet and toasted to her. There was a large baguette spread out in front of him on the table.  
  
"Now that wasn't very polite." He said. Her mouth watered at the smell and sight of all the food. Sure she was being fed, just enough to keep her alive. A really great diet when you're being beaten every day. But that was the point. One word and he'd set anther place, a place for her. She could eat any of those things that were laid out in front of her. All of her favorites. They and any thing else she could ask for were all there. Oh yes, he was defiantly goning to have to die someday.  
  
~I just hope that I'll be there to see it. ~ Selena thought to herself.  
  
"Will you join me, Selena?" he asked with a cruel smile.  
  
"Go to hell." She growled. "While you're at it stop playing bloody ring around the rosy." Voldamort blinked his red eyes in faked innocence.  
  
"Excuse me, but I wasn't aware that we were playing anything." He said.  
  
"Oh really, well I find that very hard to believe. Especially sense you've been doing it for a year now. So let's just cut the crap and get to the point." She said as she crossed her arms. Selena was sick of all the games. She just wanted to go back to her cell. Voldamort simply smiled again.  
  
~I really wish he'd stop doing that. ~ Selena thought.  
  
"Alright then. As you wish. Join me, Selena. You once spied for me, why not become one again?" He leaned forward in his chair as he spoke very quietly "There was a time you rose to glory in my ranks, but then you betrayed me. You betrayed me to that old fool Dumbledore." His voice rose for this and he beat the table with his fist.  
  
"And you killed my family." She said without flinching.  
  
~No tremor in my voice. Point for me. ~ Selena thought. His eyes darkened and he sneered at her.  
  
"Yes I killed your daughter, but not your husband. He is now a broken, crazy man who does all of my wishes. Maybe if you rejoin me I'll let you see him again."  
  
"N-no. I'll never work for you again!" she cried out. Voldamort frowned.  
  
"Are you sure? It would save you much pain." He glanced at the guard.  
  
"GO.TO.HELL!" She snarled and stood her full height. The beating started.  
  
"This could all stop, Selena." Voldamort said calmly. "All you have to say is yes."  
  
"A girl needs a routine." She gasped before she passed out on the floor.  
  
"Take her away." Voldamort said in disgust. The guard drug her down to her cell and then healed her wounds. Well at least she had her routine.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busy. The next chapter will be nice and funny I promise. Not as dark as the others. Ok? Please review. 


	13. A truce

Ch: 13 "A truce"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope, not a word of it.it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review.flame if you want. I'll just bring them with me to heat my school since there is practically no heat there anyway.  
  
"So what are we going doing this summer?" Clarice asked Dianna as they sat in their compartments on the train. Dianna looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well my faithful sidekick-"  
  
"Sidekick? How the hell did I become the sidekick? I'm the evil Slytherin mastermind here." Clarice interrupted with a smirk.  
  
"Slytherins can't be masterminds." Dianna said matter-of-factly as she ate the head off of a chocolate frog.  
  
"Oh and why, pray tell, is that?" Clarice asked as she folded her arms.  
  
"Because Ravenclaws are always the brains behind the plot, duUH." Dianna said as Clarice rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "Besides I thought that we where going to be working with your aunt this summer anyway." Dianna said.  
  
"Yah but we still have to get all of time period stuff and all-" Clarice stopped at a loud thud that was heard outside the girls door. They looked at each other; walked to the door, then quickly proceed to close it.  
  
"I do not just see that." Dianna said as she walked back to her seat.  
  
"I think mine eyes deceive me." Clarice added and shook her head and locked the door.  
  
~*~ (About ten minuets before)  
  
Harry rounded the corner slowly. He had to talk to Clarice before she left for the summer. They had to work things out. He simply had to. Now if he could only find the damn compartment. He walked backward, lost in thought when he bumped into something. Not, not something. Someone. Draco Malfoy to be exact.  
  
"Who-oh it's you Potter. It makes sense now. You'd think that the great Harry Potter would be able to see when someone is walking." Draco said with a dramatic sigh. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'd think that you could use your ferret senses to detect when YOU'RE going to run into someone, Malfoy." Harry said, and then smiled. "Are your ferret senses tingling Malfoy?" Draco looked at him for a minute, brain obviously working to figure out the meaning of what he said. Slowly Draco smiled then burst out laughing.  
  
"You mean spider senses, Potter?" He asked when he had composed himself.  
  
"Hold on, you know what Spiderman is?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Well Clarice and Dianna tend to quote from Muggle things a lot so I have to find out what they're talking about or I'm left cold." Draco said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I was just looking for them. I couldn't stand Crabb's blank stare anymore." Draco said. He looked at the ground then sighed. "Look Potter. I don't like you and you don't like me but we both like these two girls who are best friends so let's have a small truce so that we have a better chance with them." Harry looked shocked for a few seconds then considered the proposal. He wanted to talk to Clarice. As much as he hated to admit it Draco knew more about Clarice right now then he did. However Harry knew more about Dianna. Maybe they could help each other. On the other hand Draco was a conniving jerk. He had gotten Harry into trouble many times before, humiliated him and was the cause of the problems that he was having with Clarice. Though those were the very same reasons why he may help. If he wanted to have Dianna like him then he was going to have to make it up to Clarice for what he'd done. Maybe, just maybe if they worked together they could get their girls and then be able to put up with each other. Maybe. Harry sighed a bit and nodded.  
  
"Alright Malfoy." Harry said. He put out his hand. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce." Draco said and shook it. The train took a sudden lurch and they both fell down.  
  
"So much for ferret senses." Harry said. Draco nodded and they burst out laughing. They heard a door down the hall shut.  
  
"There." They whispered and scrambled to get up. They reached the door and Draco tried the knob.  
  
"Locked." He said, with an annoyed look. Harry started to take out his wand when Draco stopped him. "No, Potter. If you get caught casting this spell the Ministry won't be happy and from what I've heard you only have some not- so-very dependable Muggles. I have a father who's in good with the Ministry. I'll do it." Harry nodded and backed up.  
  
"Knock yourself out." He said. Draco unlocked the door and then they walked in.  
  
"Afternoon girls." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"What the hell?" Clarice started, Dianna looked annoyed.  
  
"Hay ferret-boy. The door was locked for a reason." Dianna said as she stood up, her hands on her hips. Draco smiled.  
  
"Now why would you want to lock me out?" he asked, now trying to look forlorn and innocent. Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's all the more reason to UNLOCK it." Harry said with a smile. Draco looked at Harry in shock. Clarice giggled.  
  
"I suppose you think that now it should be locked again huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, actually." Harry said.  
  
"Wrong answer, Mr. Potter." Clarice said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hay where are you going?" Dianna asked.  
  
"To get my one bag with my book. You can fend them off Anna." Clarice called.  
  
"Gotcha." Dianna said and turned to face Draco. "Out." She commanded. Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry was already long gone, trailing Clarice.  
  
~Smart move, Potter. ~ He thought. He then smiled down at Dianna.  
  
"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I told you to." Dianna said.  
  
"Oh. Well then maybe I ought to remind you that I'm a Malfoy." Draco said and took a step towards her.  
  
"And that means..." Dianna asked as she moved her hand in a circular motion.  
  
"That means that I always get what I want." Draco answered as he closed the distance between them.  
  
"Well isn't that just super?" Dianna said, trying not to think about the fact that he was now touching her arm. "You won't always get what you want." Suddenly the train stopped and Draco grabbed onto her so they wouldn't fall.  
  
"I think I will." He whispered in her ear and kissed her softly. He then let go and started out the door. "See ya soon Anna." Dianna stood in shock in the middle of the room. Then an angry look came across her face.  
  
"That jerk." She whispered. "That insignificant cocky prick."  
  
~*~ Draco stepped off the train. He'd seen Potter and Clarice talking. Most likely they'd have everything worked out and would be writing each other all summer. How sweet. He smiled. He wasn't to upset with how things had worked out for him though. He was sure that Dianna would not forget him anytime this summer. Sure she was probably mad as hell but at least she'd be thinking about him and when you can't get someone out of your mind then that can lead to infatuation. Infatuation is a good thing.  
  
"Draco?" he snapped out of his reverie to see his father nodding to him. He walked over.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick?' Draco asked.  
  
" I am." Lucius said, "That's why I'm here. Besides I thought maybe I could see your two little girlfriends. Draco blushed a bit.  
  
"Nether are my girlfriends, well not yet." Lucius smiled, as he saw Draco nod his head toward Dianna.  
  
"Tell me about it on the way home. Then you and I are going to be taking a trip this summer."  
  
"A trip?" Draco asked as they started away.  
  
"Yes, it should be quite.educational." Lucius said. 


End file.
